SWA Presents: Secret Santa
by C. Jordan
Summary: For the sake of raising morale following the three captains' departure, the Shinigami Women's Association has decided to hold the first ever Secret Santa Exchange within the Gotei 13.
1. In Which the Women Hatch a Plan

"Simply put, morale is low these days," Nanao said, hands splayed against the surface of the table. She wasn't sitting down like everyone else, which meant this was serious business. Or so Yachiru supposed, but she couldn't be bothered anyway, as she had candy to gobble up.

Nanao's eyes skimmed over the women seated at the table and she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I know we've all been affected by the recent events and I think, as members of the Shinigami Women's Association, it is our duty to raise the spirits of both ourselves and those around us." She glanced from face to face. "Any ideas?"

"Alcohol," Rangiku spoke up after a moment of silence. She nodded as she sat slouched, her chin propped on her hand. "What?" she mumbled, frowning at the glares she was receiving. "It works for Izuru and Shuuhei."

Nanao scoffed at that. "There is to be no alcohol involved. We can't chance someone getting out of hand."

"Why not?" Rangiku asked, brow furrowed. "That might be just what some of us need."

"I personally find ikebana very relaxing," said Retsu. "I would be willing to give a few free lessons to those interested."

For a long moment they all looked at each other, none of them wanting to offer the wrong suggestions, which seemed to be different for everyone.

"Well..." began Momo, sighing. Dark crescents framed her lower lids and her skin was still unnaturally pale. It was the first association meeting she'd attended since the incident. "Each division could bake cookies and we could have a cookie exchange."

Rangiku closed her eyes as Yachiru nodded excessively and took a deep breath to begin a squeal.

"That didn't work out so well last time," Nanao said, recalling Momo's contribution of glasses-shaped sugar cookies. She cleared her throat as Yachiru let out a whoosh of disappointment.

"I still say a bottle of saké for everyone would raise a lot of morale," Rangiku said, looking to Nemu. "For nearly everyone."

Momo glanced past Kiyone, to Rukia. "Everyone likes cookies."

Rukia nodded. "But the men have to participate, and I don't think many of them can bake."

A round of agreeing nods went around the room.

Nanao stood up. "It has to be something the men will agree to, or at least can be forced into doing. Personally, I don't want to eat anything most of them have cooked."

"Besides, most of them would just buy the cookies anyway," Isane said. Beside her Retsu nodded. "That's not very inventive, and the mindset here is just as important as the -"

"That's it!" Rangiku cried, startling Yachiru into something less than a smile for a brief second. "We can take everyone's minds off of ... things," she said carefully, "by focusing on each other. We can play Hidden Santa!"

Soi Fon's brow furrowed. "Hidden what?"

Nanao grimaced a bit as she adjusted her glasses. "I'm not sure what that is, exactly, but -"

"It's perfectly harmless," Rangiku assured, waving her hand aimlessly. "Humans in the Living World do it all the time."

"So..." Isane began, clutching at her tea cup, "what is it?"

"Hidden Santa," Rangiku said again, sitting straighter. Then, she paused, frowning slightly. "No, wait. _Secret_ Santa! Yeah, that's it. Secret Santa..."

"Santa's the one that gives away presents, right?" Rukia asked suddenly, brightening at the subject.

Rangiku gave a fervent nod and snapped her fingers. "Bingo."

Kiyone looked between the two, the bewilderment evident on her face. "Who? What?"

"Santa Claus," Rukia replied.

"Once a year, there's this guy who runs around all of the Living World and gives out presents for free," Rangiku said, sitting back in her chair. "His name's Santa Claus and they even have a holiday for him and everything."

Yachiru listened on in wide-eyed amazement, her mouth hanging open.

"That sounds a little... incorrect," Nanao said quietly, skepticism raising.

"So what does that have to do with any of this, anyway?" asked Soi Fon.

"I'm getting to that." Rangiku wagged a finger at her. "So every year, the humans celebrate this thing called 'Christmas'. They buy each other gifts and stuff. Now, to make it more fun, there's this game that they play called 'Secret Santa'."

"Where'd you learn this from?"

"Orihime Inoue. Now stop interrupting." Clearing her throat, she sat forward again. "So, what they do is a gift exchange amongst themselves."

The expressions looking back at her were mixed, mostly blank, a few clearly confused.

"Well, from what Orihime told me," Rangiku said, assuming command as Nanao slowly took her seat, "we all put our names in a hat and then we pass the -"

"Whose hat?" Yachiru asked, eyes widening.

"It doesn't matter whose hat," Rangiku said, "but just a hat. Any hat. And then we all draw the names out and whoever's name you draw is the person you've got to buy a gift for. And it's a secret. You can't tell anyone whose name you have," she said, looking at Yachiru. "It's a secret."

Yachiru nodded. "A secret."

Nanao was wearing a look of near dread. She shook her head. "You know what will happen. The male captains will just make their vice-captains do the shopping."

"But they won't be able to do that," Retsu said. "It's a secret gift."

Now Soi Fon shook her head. "Do you know how big this hat will have to be to hold everyone in Soul Society's names?"

Nemu cocked her head to one side. "To hold everyone's name from Soul Society will require a hat with a capacity of 4.2 liters."

"...Oh, well, maybe something a little smaller," Isane said slowly as her captain laughed.

"Maybe we can include just the captains and vice-captains," Rukia said. "If goodwill begins at the top, it can spread down to the lower ranks."

The rest of the women watched her for a full moment.

"I'd like to see _goodwill_ trickle in any direction out of Sixth Division," Soi Fon said.

"How far could that trickle go if it starts with Captain Kuchiki?" Kiyone said.

Rukia shot her a look.

Kiyone shrugged. "I mean, he's not very ..." No words she could use came to mind. "And Renji isn't ...very..."

Rukia nodded in agreement this time. "Okay. I get it."

"I think First Division would like to sit this frivolity out," Retsu said, nodding at the other women as they each looked to her. "With their position in leadership, I can tell you with all certainty that the Captain-General will want to take some time to reflect and propose his own plan of reaction to the recent circumstances. It's only proper. He's already canceled this month's tea ceremony."

Most of the members turned to each other with whispered talk of the Gotei 13's ancient founder. Beside Retsu, Soi Fon was mumbling amongst herself. Retsu heard part of it.

"But I think your division, especially," she told the petite head of security, "needs a bolster in spirit."

Before Soi Fon could react with her usual acidity, Retsu continued. "With three of our strongest captains betraying the ranks en masse, your leadership in displaying a positive front is particularly important. Don't you think?"

Soi Fon's natural response was typically a resounding _No_, but the Fourth Division leader's notorious calm could be as persuasive as any punishment Soi Fon could mete out, and she instead found herself nodding.

"Perhaps that's best," she allowed, her voice low as the other women chatted about the topic at hand. Her sharp eyes shifted to a few of the members most damaged by the captains' mutiny, resting on Rukia, Momo, and Rangiku only briefly. "Me and my Vice-Captain," she added dourly, "will cooperate in the exchange."

"Good. Thank you, Soi Fon." Retsu turned to Rangiku, her voice rising to its normal level. "I think the gift exchange is a starting point. If it's a secret, the men would have to do the buying themselves."

Rangiku nodded, warming again to the idea. "And I think we should fill in the empty Gotei 13 positions, make it as true as we can."

The rest of the women watched her for a moment, waiting for something else to follow.

Finally Isane said what most of them were thinking. "You want to fill in the three vacant spots, Rangiku?"

For a few heavy seconds it looked like Rangiku was going to fail at smiling, but then she nodded. "Yes. We can have Shuuhei and Izuru step up as captains for the exchange, and Momo, of course," she said delicately to the smaller girl looking hopefully to her. "And we need a few other substitutes. How about... hm, who?"

"Kenny!" Yachiru squealed.

"Captain Zaraki is already a captain, sweetie," Retsu said.

"Baldy!" Yachiru followed immediately, clapping her candy-sticky hands together. "And Yun-Yun!"

"Alright then," Nanao said, rolling her eyes. "Is everyone is agreed to Ikkaku and Yumichika?"

There was a general murmuring of agreement around the room.

"One more," Nanao said, searching for ideas among the members. "One more..."

All eyes were on Rukia as she ate the last sesame cracker from the center plate.

"Rukia?" Nanao asked.

Rukia blinked, cracker halfway in her mouth. "Hm?"

"Now that's done, let's pick names!" Yachiru shouted as she pumped her fist into the air, nearly knocking Nemu on the head.

"We have to write them down first," Nanao said, carefully peeling away one sheet of paper from the largely untouched stack that she kept at her seat. "And then divide them up to put into the hat." She materialized a pen from somewhere within the deep confines of her shihakusho sleeve and began jotting down names.

"How long do we have to get the presents?" asked Momo.

At that, Rangiku frowned, brow knit.

"We should exchange them on Christmas," Rukia offered. "So we have until then."

"When is Christmas, anyway?" Rangiku wondered aloud.

"The twenty-fifth of December."

"But what's that in _our_ calendar?"

"According to my calculations, thirteen days remain until Christmas," Nemu said with a blank stare.

"Thirteen days?" Isane echoed. "That sounds doable."

"We have to keep it secret for thirteen days?" Momo murmured, a worried look crossing her features.

Rangiku nodded. "That's right. Only after everyone's opened their gifts on Christmas can we reveal whose name we had."

"That's a long time," Kiyone grumbled.

"You'll probably end up spilling the beans to Sentarou," Rukia said teasingly, jostling her elbow.

"I will _not_."

"The list is finished," said Nanao, and had barely lifted her fingers from the paper when Yachiru snatched it away and slid it across the table. It landed squarely in front of Soi Fon.

Yachiru beamed at her. "Use Suzumebachi to cut them up."

Soi Fon shot up from her seat. "Listen, you -"

"Now, now," Retsu said from beside her, calm and composed as always. She gracefully glided a cup of tea her way. "Have some chamomile. It's quite soothing."

A tense moment passed before Soi Fon complied and sat down again, quietly sipping her tea.

With her precision skills, Nemu hand-tore each name on the paper into a perfectly rectangular slip of paper in no more than eighteen seconds. Yachiru clapped and asked for an encore, but Nanao was quick to squash the idea.

"Now we need a hat..." Rangiku mumbled, glancing around the nearly barren room. Others started to do the same until Yachiru launched herself from her chair and dashed towards the door.

"No worries! I know where to find one!" she cried before throwing the door open and disappearing into Byakuya's mansion.

"I wish he'd stop feeding her so many sweets," Nanao said with a sigh as she sank into her seat.

Rangiku nodded and crossed her arms on the table. "He does it on purpose."

"The only hat I can think of is the one Captain Kurotsuchi wears," Isane said uneasily, her gaze following the line of the ceiling until she realized all eyes were on her. She gave a strangled laugh. "But surely Chairwoman Kusajishi knows better than to -"

"Let's not jinx ourselves," said Nanao. She tossed a wary glance towards the door.

"Momo, dear, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Retsu asked the younger girl.

Momo, who had been slumped over in her seat immediately sat up, nodding vehemently. "Y-yes, Captain Unohana. I'm fine." She gave a dim smile that radiated anything but good health. "Just a little light-headed," she added quietly.

"Once we're done here, come to the Fourth Division barracks and I'll give you an herbal remedy to reduce your symptoms."

Momo quickly shook her head so hard she started to feel like fainting again. "I'm fine, really," she assured, nearly losing her balance in her chair until Kiyone steadied her.

A silence had reigned for less than a minute when Yachiru came bursting through the door again, with shouts following after her. By now Byakuya had given up on personally trying to keep Yachiru - and the rest of the Shinigami Women's Association - out of his house, but he still set the guards on them every time they were spotted wandering through his halls.

"I'm ba~ack!" she sang, grinning from ear to ear as she slid the door shut and bounced back to her seat. On her head was a traditional rice hat that looked suspiciously similar to the one -

"Where'd you get that?" Nanao asked, gaping. She reached for it, but Yachiru's little fists clamped over the edges and she pulled it further down on her head so all anyone could see was her chin.

"Shun-Shun said I could borrow it," she replied, her voice muffled. She began to swing her legs back and forth.

Nanao raised a skeptical brow as she sat down again. "Did you ask him?"

"I couldn't, he was sleeping." Yachiru lifted the corner of the hat and gave the Vice-Chairwoman a toothy grin. "You can give it back to him when we're done. You won't get in trouble, since he likes you."

"If even _she_ sees it, it's about time you two became official," Rangiku remarked, stretching back in her chair.

Nanao kept her head down as she felt her face grow warm. She adjusted her glasses and then, in one swift move, snatched the hat off of Yachiru's head. The action made a few of the women flinch, but Yachiru was all giggles and smiles.

"This meeting has run over its duration by quite a while," said Nanao as she deftly swept the slips of paper into the hat. "I'm sure we all have other things we're supposed to be doing, so let's stop goofing around."

Rangiku shifted and pulled at her pink sash. "Well, Chairwoman Yachiru's actually the one in charge here..."

The pink-haired girl gave a vigorous nod. "Let's do this!" She hopped onto her chair and gave Nanao a pointed look, to which the older woman gave a weak smile and extended the hat to her, sighing at the use of her captain's most cherished possession. One of them, anyway.

A small, sticky hand reached into the hat and swirled around for a moment as Yachiru giggled, and then a fistful of folded papers came out. She let all but one drop back in and hugged the slip of paper to her chest. She nodded quickly and plopped to her knees on the chair.

Nanao held the hat over her head and stuck her other hand inside and pulled out a folded paper, dreading a number of things in her immediate future. She lowered the hat and offered it to Rangiku.

"Now, we don't tell anyone who we have," the blonde woman said as Yachiru opened her paper and looked at the name on it. Rangiku picked a folded paper and took the hat to hold out to Rukia.

Yachiru looked at her paper quizzically, and then giggled to herself. "Yes! Oh, goody!"

Several confused looks went around the room, stopping with Nemu.

Nanao sat on the edge of her chair and held the paper close as she hesitantly opened it. She blinked a few times at the name, eyes rising to the table before she made a very obvious effort at giving each of the women a measured look.

"Okay," she said, a generic expression on her face as she sighed in relief. "Good."

Rukia looked at the plate of crumbs in the center of table as she drew a slip of paper from the hat. She took a brief glimpse at it, smiling.

"If you draw your own name," Nanao said, watching Rukia closely, "you must draw again."

Rukia nodded and passed the hat to Kiyone. "Does all the shopping have to be done in Soul Society?"

Nanao and Rangiku exchanged a look, then both shook their heads.

"I don't think it's a rule," Rangiku said, fingering the paper she'd drawn. "As long as we make sure it's a proper and thoughtful gift for our name, I don't think it should matter."

A murmur of agreement went through the other members.

Kiyone took a slip of paper and immediately clasped it in her hand under the table, mind wandering to her chances at drawing her captain's name. She offered the hat to Momo to her left.

"Oh, dear," Rangiku breathed as she looked at the name she'd drawn, eyes shooting to Nemu across from her, and then to Nanao and then Retsu. "Can we trade?"

"No," Nanao and Soi Fon said in unison. They gave each other a wary look, and then Nanao took a deep breath. "If we trade, some of us will know someone else's giftee, and that's supposed to be the secret part."

Rangiku sighed heavily and slumped back in her chair. Her fingers twiddled on the table as Rukia read the name on her paper and Momo drew a name from the hat.

"What about trading with one of the guys?" Rangiku posed.

"No," Soi Fon said quickly, anticipating Nanao's reaction.

Rangiku shrugged and took a long drink of her tea.

Beside her Rukia had rolled the name she chose into a ball, alternately smiling and frowning at it.

Momo passed the hat to Isane and then carefully looked at the name she'd drawn. Her mouth dropped open, a bit of blush coming to her unusually pale cheeks. "Oh..." She bit her lower lip, not looking to anyone.

Isane was still trying to read the wounded expression on Momo's face as she absently drew a name and then held the hat for her captain to choose from.

"Thank you," Retsu said, taking the hat from Isane and holding it for Soi Fon at her other side.

"Ugh!" Kiyone bit out, reading her name. She squeezed her eyes tight, the paper crunched in her fist as it tightened into a white-knuckle clench. "Ugh ...no. Ugh ..."

Kiyone's misery was cut short by a sharp gasp sucked from Isane, ending with a cough as she read the name on her slip of paper. "Oh, no ..." she said, shaking her head, rereading the name, and then turning it upside down, hoping for another chance at a different name. Nope. Still the same. With a face as white as her shitagi, she glanced to her sister across the table.

Kiyone returned her a sour look.

Retsu watched the sisters with amusement as she opened her slip of paper. She read the name on it, smiling demurely as she nodded. "Well, well," she said beneath her breath. All eyes went to her, trying to determine who she'd drawn. She sighed. "This may be a lot of fun, ladies."

Soi Fon gave her a shrewd look as she reached into the hat and chose a name. She pushed it to Nemu, eager and hopeful to see her object of attention for the holiday exchange. She frowned as she read the name. Her gaze slowly rose to the opposite side of the table, and then covertly dropped to the paper again.

Nemu chose a name and passed the hat to Yachiru. She flipped open the small paper, glimpsed the name printed there, and promptly ate it.

Yachiru snatched the hat and shook it. "Okay! Now the guys!" She stirred the names still in the hat with a hand.

"You don't need to draw another name, Chairwoman -"

"I know," Yachiru chirped at Nanao before she could finish. "I'm just mixing them up good."

"And how do you suppose we're going to get the men to participate?" Isane asked timidly, rubbing at the back of her neck.

"Easy. Hunt them down and force them," Rangiku replied.

"Well, something to that effect," Nanao mumbled, much to everyone's surprise, as she took the hat from Yachiru.

This was going to be a fun thirteen days.


	2. In Which the Men Get Ambushed

Byakuya looked up from his paperwork to see Yachiru's round little face hovering just above his desk. He was about to reach into a drawer for some candy to toss out the window when he took notice of the two forms standing behind her. Nanao and Nemu.

"What brings you here?" he asked, glancing at them only momentarily before returning his attention to his paperwork. Yachiru continued to claw at his desk.

Nanao clutched at Shunsui's upturned hat awkwardly. "Well, you see, this is –"

"Pick one, pick one!" Yachiru shouted, pushing the hat towards Byakuya. He shifted away, so it wouldn't touch him, and looked to the two older women again.

"What is the Women's Association up to this time?" he asked.

"A project to raise our fellow comrade's morale," Nanao answered readily, with a firm nod. "We're each going to buy -"

"It's Secret Santa!" Yachiru said, hopping up and down, her fingers leaving sticky imprints on his glossy mahogany desk. "You draw a name and then you've got to buy a present for that person. But you can't tell anyone who you got. It has to be kept secret." She stopped jumping and put a finger over her lips. "_Secret_."

Unfazed and still unclear, Byakuya turned his gaze to Nanao. "If this has something to do with money, I suppose I would be willing to write a check…"

"No, no, this is about goodwill, and," Nanao paused, briefly looking to Nemu for reinforcement before remembering exactly whose daughter she was. She turned to Byakuya again. "We're asking all of the captains and vice-captains to participate." She held the hat closer to him. "Please draw a name, Captain." Byakuya gave her his signature look that mixed boredom and derision in a spectacularly effective way, but the woman was undeterred. She nudged the hat closer again. "Sir."

He reached a refined hand into the hat and wasted no time drawing a slip. He unfolded it, carefully, and glanced at the women expectantly as he sat back, propping his elbow against an armrest.

"You have thirteen days to buy a present for whoever's name is on your list," said Nanao, holding the hat to her chest. "We'll all meet up and exchange the gifts then."

"So until then, you can't tell anyone who you got," Yachiru said, pointing an accusing finger at him as if he'd already told. "It's gotta be a surprise."

"And, should I refuse?" He rested his cheek against his hand as he shot another glance at the name on his slip.

Yachiru opened her mouth, but before any words could escape, Nanao clamped a hand over it and pulled her away from the desk.

"We can only hope you'll see the benefit of holding a project like this," she said, trying not to drop the hat.

Byakuya regarded the three girls for a long moment, then nodded. "Very well."

"Thank you, Captain."

He tucked the slip into his captain's coat and snapped his fingers. "Guards!"

* * *

Nanao wasn't looking forward to visiting 11th Division's unruly barracks, but Yachiru had insisted that they make it their next stop, and there was no arguing with the Chairwoman, after all.

The pink haired little girl zipped through the corridors like a rabid bumblebee, leaving Nanao and Nemu standing at the entrance alone.

11th Division was notorious for being rowdy, and everything about it turned out to be just as Nanao had imagined it. There were men strewn throughout the halls, shouting, laughing, and spontaneously sparring with one another.

"Let's make this quick," Nanao said, tugging lightly at Nemu's sleeve. The latter gave a nod of affirmation and the two of them began to make their way down the hall, in the same direction Yachiru had sped off into.

"Oh lookie, what's this?" a familiar voice queried, and Nanao looked up to see a familiar face paired with it, standing before her, blocking the way. "What're you two doing all the way over here?" Ikkaku asked, Houzukimaru sheathed and slung over his shoulder. His eyes fell to Nemu. "And why the hell do you have Captain Kyouraku's hat?"

"The Shinigami Women's Association is commissioning a project to raise the morale of our fellow officers. We're holding an event that's known in the Living World as 'Secret Santa' -"

"Oh, and what might this be?" Yumichika's glowing face suddenly appeared from behind Ikkaku's shoulder, and he looked from the women to him, eyebrows raised expectantly. "Fundraiser?"

"I dunno, I don't think she was finished explaining."

"Don't let me stop you," Yumichika chirped, beaming at Nanao in a way that convinced her he'd just won a spar. "Go on."

She took a deep breath and tugged at Nemu's sleeve again, urging her forward so they were standing side by side. "As I was saying," she continued, gesturing to the hat. "Each of the captains and vice-captains are going to draw a name from this hat, and whosever name you draw, you're responsible for buying a gift for that person."

"A gift? That sounds wonderful, there's this new pore toner at 'The Face Shouten' I've been dying to get, but it's so expensive," Yumichika said, squirming left to right as he put his hands to his cheeks. "This is such perfect timing!"

"Does this have anything to do with that whole Christmas thing that they celebrate in the Living World?" Ikkaku asked, brow drawn taught. He slid Houzukimaru into his obi and crossed his arms. "Why would we celebrate something like that?"

"It's just for morale's sake," Nanao clarified. "It has nothing to do with the holiday."

"Sounds like it does."

"Quit being such a sourpuss, this is perfect," Yumichika said, clapping him on the shoulder. He turned his attention to the women. "We're guaranteed to get a gift, right?"

"Yes, but that's not exactly the point here," Nanao replied brow knitting. "It's about the act of giving, not what you're receiving."

Yumichika's face fell. "Well that's no fun."

"I'm sure you could find a way to 'suggest' what they get you," Nanao said, somewhat annoyed at the thought. "That is, providing you figure out who has your name."

Ikkaku's brow quirked. "What do you mean?"

"I was getting to that part. You have to keep the name of the person you drew a secret until after the gift exchange. Also, there's to be no trading of names, and you have to do the shopping yourself."

Yumichika put a hand on his hip. "And when's that? The exchange, that is."

"Thirteen days."

"Wait a second." Ikkaku uncrossed his arms. "You said this was for captains and vice-captains. Then why're you asking Yumichika and I -"

"Because we're short three captains now," Nanao interrupted, having anticipated this question. "So we needed to fill in the empty spots."

"That's how you think of us? Damn spot fillers?"

"Be quiet, Ikkaku, we're getting free presents, what's there to complain about?" Yumichika huffed, shooting his friend a glare. He looked to Nanao again. "Can I draw first?"

Nemu extended the hat to him, and he frowned, lifted the edge of the hat and peered underneath it.

"Where did you find such an ugly… Oh." His eyes shot to Nanao and he stifled a smirk. "I see."

Nanao gestured to the hat. "Please, just draw one."

He did as told, and retracted his hand with a paper delicately pinched between his fingers. Before he had a chance to open it, Ikkaku brushed him out of the way and drew a paper for himself. It took a moment of fumbling to peel the edges of the thin paper apart and in the meantime Yumichika had already opened his and read the name on it.

Gasping, he brought a hand to his cheek. "This is horrible!"

Ikkaku's eyes ran over the name written on his own. Once, then twice. His jaw clenched and he felt the muscle in his cheek jump. "This is some sort of set-up, isn't it?" he asked, voice strained, yet subdued.

Nanao shot both of them an unimpressed look. "You couldn't have possibly drawn names as bad as that."

"Is this some kind of grotesque joke?" Yumichika nearly shrieked, crunching the paper into his fist. "How am I supposed to buy something for that -"

"Please," Nanao said, clapping twice. "No divulging the name on your slip."

"But -"

"I would never have imagined reactions like these coming from men from the 11th Division," Nanao mumbled, mouth drawing into a thin line. She turned to Nemu. "We should find the Chairwoman now; she's probably waiting."

Nemu simply nodded in reply.

"Wait, you can't just do this and leave," Yumichika half-sobbed, half-pleaded as he grabbed Nanao's wrist. "Give us a second chance. Let us draw again."

"The rules are the rules." She eased her arm out of his grasp. "And please remember, you can't tell _anyone_ whose name is on your paper. Secrecy is a large part of the game."

Ikkaku gave an irritated sigh and crossed his arms again. "Yeah, you know what Chatty Cathy's we are…"

"Good." Nanao smiled a little, then turned to Nemu. "Let's go."

Ikkaku and Yumichika stared vapidly as the two women wove down the hall and towards the captain's quarters, dodging rowdy unseated officers along the way.

"Please tell me this isn't real," Yumichika said, his voice dropping to nearly a whisper.

Ikkaku rubbed the back of his head and leaned against the wall. "Well there's no way in hell whoever you got could be as bad as mine."

Nanao and Nemu found both the captain and vice-captain in the meeting hall of 11th Division, which was full of yet more not-so-familiar officers who all seemed to be lost in their own worlds, being manly men, drinking and sparring.

"I already explained everything," Yachiru said shortly, and loudly to be heard over the roar of the other men. "Just give me the hat." She snatched it away before either Nemu or Nanao could respond and bounded over to Kenpachi, who sat with his sword at his side.

The two women watched the exchange from afar, partially from curiosity, and partially from amazement. Kenpachi didn't seem to be protesting at all. He simply reached in and pulled out a slip, unfolded it, read it – apparently – and stuffed it into an empty sake bottle. Then, Yachiru came hopping back over like a tick.

"Here." She handed the hat back to Nemu. "I'm gonna stay here now, okay? You two can finish making sure everyone draws."

Nemu dipped her head slightly. "Yes, Chairwoman."

"See ya." Yachiru giggled, smiled, then ran over to Kenpachi again.

"That was far less painless than I'd imagined," Nanao mumbled, a bit dumbfounded.

Nemu adjusted her grip on the hat. "Where to next?"

"Well…" Nanao paused. "3rd Division is nearby, isn't it? Let's go there."

"Very well."

* * *

Nemu and Nanao made their way down the street behind Yachiru's bopping form with the hat tight in Nanao's hands. Sometimes the small girl in front of them was a mere blur of pink and squeals, darting around like a hummingbird on steroids. It only got worse when they spotted one of their next victims.

Nanao shook her head. Not victim: gift-giver.

"_Renjiiii_!" Yachiru cried gleefully, zipping through the street to where the red-haried shinigami was standing ahead of them.

Nanao glanced to Nemu, got no indication of anything, and then picked up her pace to follow Yachiru.

Nemu matched her quick step.

By the time Nanao and Nemu joined Yachiru bouncing in front of Renji, he'd been briefed on something, but was unsure what.

He looked to Nanao and Nemu. "What's she talking about? Santa swapping giving secret? It makes no sense."

Yachiru poked Renji's knee. "Not what I said." She swiped the hat from Nanao before the woman could react. "Pick a name! Pick! Pick, quick!"

Nanao gave him a small, tolerant smile. "The Women's Shinigami Association is holding a gift exchange. To lift the morale around here. We could all use a distraction after the last few weeks."

He looked suspiciously down the hat Yachiru was holding up as far as she could reach. "Did everyone put a name in?"

"All the captains and vice-captains have had their names included," Nemu told him. "Captain Kuchiki said you would participate."

He frowned at the hat that was bobbling in front of him with occasional glimpses of Yachiru's smiling face as she hopped. "Just captains and vice-captains?"

"AndBaldyandYum-YumandRukia,too!" the girl chanted rapid fire.

Renji's hand dove into the hat, his scowl dropping at one of the names mentioned. He opened the slip of paper and read it. "Oh, hey, this is good, too," he said, grinning, holding up the paper as he took a deep breath. "I've got -"

"You can't tell anyone who you have," Nanao said quickly. "It's a secret. You can't tell anyone, and you can't trade the name with anyone, and you have to do the shopping yourself."

He sighed, eyes flicking to Yachiru. "A secret, huh?"

The girl nodded, retracting the hat and tossing it to Nanao, who caught it franticly in both arms.

"Okay, thanks, bye!" Yachiru sang out, and then shunpo-ed into the next intersection where she disappeared around a corner.

"We'll be exchanging the gifts in thirteen days, four hours and twenty-three minutes," Nemu said to him as she moved on with Nanao.

"Yeah, thanks," Renji said, looking again at the name, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Remember it's a secret," Nanao said as they continued on to the next division.

"Gotcha."

* * *

Shuuhei raised his stack of notes to shield his eyes from the sun as he took in the view from just outside 7th Division's barracks. He had just spent half an hour talking with Sajin, trying to clarify some of the terminology in the captain's latest column of _A Kitten's Feeling_ before the next issue of the _Seireitei Communication_ hit the press.  
He stretched, grunting, and started down the short stairway that led to the street. Renji and Ikkaku had yet to turn in their articles, but he didn't feel like chasing them down. It was early in the day and yet he was already so tired. Taking over Tousen's workload was proving to be quite the challenge.

"Hisagi!"

He scratched his ear and paused, eyes roaming the area. Was it just him, or did someone –

"Vice-Captain Hisagi!"

He turned around to see, of all people, Nanao and Nemu bustling over to him. The latter seemed to be carrying something, but he couldn't quite tell what. He started to squint, and that's when whatever it was suddenly blew out of her hands and sailed through the air. And something seemed to be fluttering out of the hat as well. He wasn't too sure what those were, either.

And so he watched, for a few minutes, as Nanao chased after the large thing and Nemu hunted down every single one of those little white things, his curiosity mounting all the while. Maybe this wasn't even really happening. Maybe all of these late nights working at the paper were starting to take their toll.

A hallucination, perhaps…

He made his way over to the two distressed women – well one, technically – and by the time he reached them, the large object, a hat, he now realized, had been recovered.

"Need help with anything?" he asked, glancing at the tufts of white paper sticking out of Nemu's clenched fists.

Meanwhile, Nanao was out of breath, clutching what appeared to be Shunsui's hat to her chest.

"The wind," she huffed, squeezing her eyes shut, "Sorry about –" another huff, "that."

"No problem." Shuuhei glanced at them alternatingly, then tucked his notes under his arm. "So what's this about?"

"The Shinigami Women's Association," Nanao began, brushing off her shihakusho, keeping a death grip on the hat now. "We're holding a project."

She proceeded to explain it to him, and Nemu chimed in with all the tedious minutiae, still clutching the papers.

"Of course I'll do it," Shuuhei said with a nod.

Nemu started to carefully return the slips back into the hat and Nanao stood with her back to the window so they wouldn't have a second catastrophe.

"So this is completely random, right? We all have the same chances at this?" Shuuhei inquired as he stuck his hand into the had and rummaged through the slips. She nodded and he closed his hand over one of the papers and pulled it out.

"Remember," Nanao said, with a tone that stopped him from opening it immediately, "the name on your paper has to be a secret. You can't let anyone know."

"Right." He gave a nod, casting a glimpse in Nemu's direction. "Got it." He adjusted his notes under his arm and opened the slip. He read the name and although his jaw threatened to unscrew itself and fall to the ground, he kept his composure. "So is this, like, final, then?" he asked, in a voice that got higher as he spoke. He looked from Nemu to Nanao, then back to his slip. And sighed. "Yeah, nevermind."

"I know you're busy, but we ask that you shop for the gift yourself," Nanao added, giving him a stern look.

His response was a twitchy smile. "S-sure. I can do that."

"Alright." She turned to Nemu. "Let's go."

"Yes, Vice-Chairwoman."

* * *

The visit to 7th Division had turned out to be perhaps the more pleasant one. Both Captain Komamura and his lieutenant, Iba, had been receptive to the idea and seemed eager to participate. That is, until they'd drawn their names. Nanao wasn't sure if her eyes had been deceiving her, but she could've sworn that she'd seen the color drain from Komamura's fur.

* * *

Tenth Division was quieter than usual and the headquarters under the chill of the sunny day as Nemu and Nanao turned down the last street to the main building.

"Vice Captain Matsumoto may have already informed Captain Hitsugaya of our venture," Nemu said as they climbed the few stairs to the headquarters.

Nanao wiped off the dusting of snow that had collected on the brim of the straw hat. The sky was still bright but the few snowflakes that fell were large. "Perhaps, but we should make sure Captain Hitsugaya knows the part about secrecy."

They knocked on the door and then went in to the greeting called out to them.

Inside Toshirou was sitting at the first desk - Rangiku's desk - a stack of paperwork to either side of him as he busily scrawled his signature at the bottom of the paper before him. He glanced at them, eyeing the hat, and looked back down to his work. "Yes, lieutenants?"

Nemu methodically explained to him the decision of gift-giving the Association was foisting upon the top ranks. Toshirou glanced between her and Nanao as it was explained, his cool gaze icing over at the mention of his vice-captain's role in the decision.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," he relented, sighing and setting down his pencil.

Nanao stepped closer and offered him the hat. "But please remember it's a secret, Captain. We understand it requires shopping, but secrecy is a big part of this."

"It adds an element of heightened expectation and enjoyment," Nemu said.

"... Yeah." He stuck his hand in the hat and pulled out a small folded paper. "Okay, I've got one," he said, slipping it under the paper before him.

Nanao watched for a moment, trading is stony stare for one of anticipation.

He frowned at her.

"Aren't you going to look at it?" she asked, wondering if they'd explained the activity correctly.

"Yes."

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya," Nemu said, turning to leave.

Nanao looked to the paper on the desk.

"I'll look at it later," Toshirou said finally. "Alone."

Nanao nodded. "Thank you."

She followed Nemu out the door, pulling it shut behind them.

Toshirou tapped the paper with his pencil for a moment, and then lifted it to retract the slip of paper. He opened it and read the name.

A low growl started in his throat. "Eh...hmph. Okay, I guess..."

"Ooh, Captain, did you get my name?" Rangiku's voice cooed to him.

He yelped and hid the paper back under the paperwork, glancing to the back of the couch across the room. Above it Rangiku's face was peeking, her arms resting beneath her chin as she smiled at him.

"I thought you weren't here! Why else am I doing this stack of -"

"Oh, Captain," she said, waving a few fingers at him in dismissal, "you're only signing your name. Most of the rest is done."

He grumbled something and pulled the small paper back out and stuck it into his pocket.

"So, who'd you get?"

"It's a secret, Matsumoto."

"Is it me?"

"No." He resumed his work.

"Is it you?"

"No."

She nodded. "Because you can't have your own name, Captain."

"I don't." He scratched his name on the bottom of the paper.

"Do you have Momo?"

"Go back to sleep, Matsumoto."

She sighed and dropped back down on the couch. "Ah, the goodwill is running rampant even now."

* * *

The heated floors of 2nd Division's barracks made the wait awfully cozy as Nanao and Nemu anticipated Marechiyo's arrival. Nanao had also took notice of the automatic sliding doors at the division's entrance and was starting to wonder if the rumor about a hot springs located within its grounds was true as well.

"Were you waiting long?" Marechiyo asked, bag of rice crackers in hand as he entered the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

"It's fine." Nanao brushed her bangs from her eyes and looked to Nemu, who now held her captain's precious hat.

He gave it a wary look and sat down across from them, setting the snack bag down. He wiped his hands off on his shihakusho as he settled into a comfortable position. "What's this?"

"The Shinigami Women's Association is putting on an event," Nanao began, for what felt like the hundredth time that day. She quickly ran through the project itself and its rules, then cleared her throat, waiting for some sort of response.

Marechiyo grabbed the bag and emptied what few crumbs remained into his mouth, wiping away the debris that had fallen onto his chin with the back of his sleeve. "Did Captain Soi Fon agree to this?"

Nanao nodded. "She did."

"Really?"

"She understands the state everyone's in now, and that something lighthearted like this would do us all some good," Nanao replied, grimacing slightly when he sniffed loudly, then wiped his nose.

He shrugged. "Sure." Nemu extended the hat to him and he reached for it, then paused halfway. "But only because Captain Soi Fon's doing it," he clarified, then stuck a pudgy hand into the hat, flicked his wrist around a bit, and drew out a slip.

"Remember – you can't tell anyone who's name you have," Nanao said as he unfolded the paper and read the name written.

He looked to her and gave a vague nod. "Okay. Is that it? I've got work to get back to."

"Yes, that's it."

"Good." Marechiyo got to his feet, snatching up the bag as he did so. "You two can find your way out, right?"

* * *

"Why's it so dark in here?" asked Nanao as she pushed open the door to 3rd Division's vice-captain's office. They'd been through every square inch of the sparsely populated barracks, and no one had known the whereabouts of Izuru.

"I believe it's because the lights are not switched on," Nemu replied quietly, staying in the hallway as Nanao slipped inside the shadowy room.

"Why isn't he here? Shouldn't he be swamped with paperwork like all the other –" Nanao cut herself off when she spotted something on the desk, lit by a ray of sunlight that came in through the lone window. She frowned. "Are these…"

"Persimmons," Nemu said, suddenly at her side. She watched as Nanao touched a timid finger to the fruit. A thoughtful looked crossed her features. "That reminds me of –"

"Wait," Nanao snapped, recoiling her arm. "I think I heard something."

"Vice-Captain Nanao, Vice-Captain Nemu," Izuru's wavering voice came from somewhere behind the desk. Both women exchanged puzzled looks – well, Nanao looked bemused, but Nemu looked as placid as always – and turned their attention to the thin, shadowed figure sat huddled against the wall. "How nice of you to pay a visit," he said, chuckling a bit. "It's such a nice, sunny day, isn't it…?"

"Are you alright, Kira?" Nanao asked, bending over some to see better in the scant lighting. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I just thought it would be nice to sit for a while," he said with a sigh, a faint smile catching the light. "What brings you all the way to 3rd Division?"

"The Shinigami Women's Association is holding a special project," replied Nemu, indicating the hat.

"Yes, we're doing something called 'Secret Santa'," Nanao began, awkwardly, because she felt like she was talking to a shadow. "Would you mind if we turned the light on?"

He nodded, but they couldn't see it. "Sure."

Nemu found the light switch easily and flicked them on. Fluorescent lights shuddered to life and Nanao grimaced slightly as she took in the sight of Izuru sitting cross-legged against the wall with a bottle of sake – presumably – cradled in his lap. He looked just as miserable as he had the day of the defection, and the mere sight of him made it feel as though despair was seeping into her skin. If anyone needed a distraction like this 'Secret Santa' game, it was Izuru.

"We're exchanging names and buying a gift for the name we draw," she explained at last, fixing on a smile.

"That sounds fun," he said in a strange, wistful tone. He picked up the bottle and meekly peered into it. "Tell me how it turns out."

"You're participating too."

He looked up at her, mouth hanging open slightly. "Me? But I don't see how that would be any fun." He motioned to his desk, which was empty, save for the persimmons. "As you can see, I still have a lot of paperwork to finish up…"

"This is the perfect opportunity to take your mind off of things, Kira," Nanao urged.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it'd be good for me to participate." He gestured aimlessly with the bottle. "I'm no good at giving gifts; I wouldn't want anyone to be disappointed on my behalf…"

"You don't have to worry about things like that," Nanao said, a plea edging her tone. "This is just for fun."

She continued to elaborate on a few of the details and spent fifteen minutes trying to convince Izuru to draw a name. Of everyone they had or were to encounter that day, he was one of the last people she'd expected to put up such a fight, but in the end, he'd conceded - only because he felt guilty for wasting their time. He hadn't looked at his slip while she and Nemu were there, but on their way out of the barracks, they could've sworn they heard a shriek coming from his room.

* * *

It was a rare moment at 13th Division that Juushirou Ukitake was still at the headquarters after the meltdown of treason, but not for long. Barely had Nemu and Nanao entered the low traffic streets of the complex than Sentarou greeted them with something akin to gruff anticipation as they made a corner at an intersection.

He shot a look to either of them, hands tight at his sides in fists. "Kiyone and Rukia already told me what you're doing here, so let's get this over with."

"We're conducting -"

"I know what you're conducting," he said, reaching for the hat and nearly jerking it from Nanao's hands before she could finish speaking. He shoved a hand in and roamed around for a slip of paper. "I want to get a good one before they're all gone."

Nemu frowned slightly. "That's very subjective; the value of names cannot be verified."

He gave her a tolerant look that mingled with confusion as he pulled his hand out and gave the hat back to a miffed-looking Nanao.

She pulled it close, protectively in case he wanted to exchange the paper.

He did. One quick glance at the small slip and his face dropped, and then gripped into a scowl that rivaled Toshirou's best. "No. No, no, no..."

Nanao stepped back as Sentarou stepped forward.

"Give me another one."

"No. I'm sorry we cannot do that," she said, hugging the hat.

"This one is -"

"A secret," Nemu finished for him.

Both Nanao and Sentarou looked to her at her surprising outburst.

Nemu blinked at both of them. "No one else had an issue with who they drew."

Nanao now gaped at her fellow SWA member.

Nemu glanced at her, hands folded behind her back.

Sentarou gave the slip of paper a more thorough study, which shouldn't have taken long, considering it was a single name.

Nanao found her voice, attention turning back to him. "We'd like to see Captain Ukitake, so he can draw a name."

"He's not feeling well enough for visitors right now," he said.

As if on queue, the captain in question appeared from an adjoining street. With him was Kiyone, who had a scowl for Sentarou. He returned her one of his own.

"Ah, ladies," Juushirou greeted them, muting a cough in the chill air. He pulled his coat tighter as Kiyone reached up to adjust the scarf slipping from his shoulder. "Thank you," he told her, and then looked back to Nanao and Nemu. "I think this is a great idea; a little commonness of kindred spirits is just what Soul Society needs right now."

"Thank you, Captain. Would you like to draw your name now?" Nanao asked, avoiding Sentarou as she neared his captain.

"Surely." Juushirou reached into the hat, smiling beneath his paleness. "Ah, not many left. You ladies have been busy today." He drew a name and turned to look at it. He smiled, nodding. "Very good. Yes, this will do nicely," he murmured.

A hopeful smile creased Kiyone's face.

Sentarou gave her a scoffing glance, which turned to a smile as he looked to their captain. "You should be resting, Captain."

"I was just escorting him to -"

Kiyone's voice faltered as Juushirou patted her small shoulder. "Yes, I'm leaving now." He waved the slip of paper at Nanao and Nemu. "Thank you, ladies. I think this will be very uplifting. Happy shopping!"

"Thank you, Captain," both Nanao and Nemu chimed, bowing slightly as he departed down the street with Kiyone fussing over him.

Sentarou gritted his teeth, the paper in his hand disappearing in a clenched fist. He threw a look to Nanao. "Okay. You can see yourselves to the gate. I've got to see to my captain's welfare."

He turned and hurried away after the retreating couple before either Nemu or Nanao could respond.

Nanao smiled a little. "That wasn't so bad," she breathed. "I think he was actually pleased, Nemu."

The other shinigami nodded. "It did appear so."

They started on their way back down the street to where the 13th Division dissolved onto the main thoroughfare.

"That only leaves Captain Kurotsuchi and my Captain," Nanao said leadingly, hopefully. She frowned, looking to Nemu as they reached the gate and made the turn for 12th Division's compound. "Nemu," she said quietly, "you lied to Sentarou back there."

Nemu held up her right hand where two of her fingers were twisted over each other in an apparently painful distortion. "I had my fingers crossed. It negates a falsehood."

Nanao's expression turned a bit sickly at the twisted fingers. "Oh, well ... I see. Doesn't that hurt your fingers?"

There was a snap and a crack, and Nemu held up her perfectly formed hand. "No, it does not hurt."

"Oh..."

They passed a few more streets, Nanao's curiosity piquing despite herself. "Where did you hear about crossed fingers?"

"Akon."

Nanao didn't feel the need for any more information than that.

Ten minutes later they stood at the gate to 12th Division, staring at the sterile buildings that made up the Research and Development facilities. Nanao debated venturing further into the compound or relegating her captain's beloved hat to Nemu and chance Captain Kurotsuchi's wrath with it alone.

"I suppose your captain is busy," she said, steps slowing as Nemu led them into the quiet division.

"Yes."

Against her better judgment, Nanao followed.

They found Kurotsuchi in transit between laboratories at the relative outskirts of the hub of research facilities in the main building. Nanao was still summoning up her resolve when Nemu turned to her in the hall.

"Shall I approach him with the activity?"

"Oh, yes, please," Nanao gushed quickly. She composed herself. "I mean, if you think that's best."

There was no change in Nemu's expression, so Nanao nodded and handed her the hat.

Nemu took it and headed down the hall.

Nanao let out part of the breath she was holding, her lungs beginning to strain as she watched Nemu catch up to her father-captain.

She couldn't hear what was said, but the unflappable look of _What now?_ on Mayuri's face was easy enough to read. He cast a testy look on his daughter-lieutenant, stuck a long-nailed hand into the hat and retracted it with a slip of paper on one fingernail.

With a wave of his hand, Nemu bowed to him and returned to where Nanao waited. She pushed her glasses better onto the bridge of her nose, watching Mayuri stride down the hall away from her, the paper still impaled on his fingernail at his side, probably already forgotten. She looked to Nemu.

"There is only one left," Nemu said, handing back the hat. "Captain Kyouraku will not have a choice."

Nanao collected the hat. "Those are the odds. Someone had to be last," she said. "Do you want to come with me or stay here?"

"Want?" Nemu nodded once. "I will stay here. I have work to do."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Nemu."

By the time Nanao returned to the 8th Division office she was tired. She and Nemu had trod over much of the Seireitei and she wanted little more than a deep soak in a hot tub of bubbly water. What she got was far from it.

"Oh, Nanao, my dearest," a deep masculine voice drifted to her from the next office as she leaned against the doorway to her own small office.

She closed her eyes. "Yes, Captain?"

"Ah, I knew it was you."

Of course he did.

"I seem to be minus part of my wardrobe," he said. A creak of bamboo chair echoed through the empty office hall.

"Yes, I'll be right there," she said, looking at the hat in her hands. There was only one piece of folded paper inside. A thought crossed her mind. She jiggled the hat, half hoping it would fall open and she could _accidentally_ see the name folded inside. It did not.

"Oh?"

A silent alarm sounded in her head. She shot a sharp look to the next doorway. Caution edged her voice. "What item of wardrobe, exactly, are you missing?"

He chuckled. "Come here, dear Nanao."

Against her better judgment, she stepped to the next doorway.

Shunsui was draped over the bamboo chair behind his desk, an empty saké bottle and small ceramic cup on the top. His hair was more tousled than usual, and his grin in place.

"Ah, you have it," he said, spying the hat she clutched. "My good Nanao, always keeping track of everything for me -"

"We needed to borrow your hat for a necessity at the Shinigami Women's Association -"

"Oh, yes, yes, I know," he said, tossing a wave to her and the hat. "Come in and let me draw your name. The word is all around the Gotei already about your gift exchange."

She twitched a severe look at him as she met him across from the desk. "This is the last name left, Captain, and I don't think it's mine." She extended the hat across the table to him.

He grinned wider and took it, cupping the last slip of paper out before putting the hat back on his head, slightly askew. He turned from her, shrugging to hide the paper as he unfolded it.

"Hmm..."

Nanao stood straighter, trying to see over his shoulder without moving from her safety zone on the other side of the desk.

He sighed. "Now don't be asking whose name I have, Nanao," he said, making a show of folding the paper into a tiny bundle as he turned back to her. "It's a secret."

"I know the rules, Captain."

He grinned for a long moment, adding fuel to her already prim pout. "What do you want me to get you?"

Her mouth dropped open. "Captain! You're not supposed to tell who -"

"I'm not telling you," he said, leaning back in the chair, raising an eyebrow. "But if I did have your name, what would you want?"

"That's not a fair question," she said slowly. "No, no," she decided, shaking her head at him. "That's not how it's done. This is about spreading goodwill after the recent events, Captain. All the captains and vice-captains are participating."

He nodded. "But if I do have your name - and I'm not claiming I do, or don't - but if I do, then -"

"No, no, this must be done by the rules." She took a deep breath. "Thank you for the use of your hat."

"But, Nanao," he said as she turned and walked back to the doorway, "I need to know -"

"I have to finish business for the SWA. I have to ... to make sure..." her mind grasped for something, anything, to latch onto, "that Vice-Captain Hisagi makes mention of the exchange in the Seireitei Communication." She smiled at her resourcefulness as she went into the hall. "Yes, I have to see about that."

"When will you be back? You've been gone all day."

Nanao hurried down the hall. "As soon as I can, Captain."

Behind her in the office, Shunsui looked at the wrinkled slip of paper again. He sighed. "This is not going to work for me."

Nanao reached 9th Division's headquarters just short of half an hour later. By then, the sun had begun to set and her shadow stretched long and thin before her.

"Vice-Captain Ise," a male shinigami greeted, with a smile. He carried a bundle of newspapers under each arm. "Are you here for Vice-Captain Hisagi?"

"Yes, is he here?"

"Of course. He's always here." The man – unseated, and therefore unfamiliar to her – nodded and gestured down the hall with his foot. "In the editing department."

She looked in the direction he'd indicated. "Thank you."

"Have a good evening, Vice-Captain."

Nanao continued down the hall until she found the door with the sign hanging above it that designated the right one.

The door was already open and inside, she could see Shuuhei hunkered over at a desk, growling lowly as he furiously erased something on whatever he was working on. A few other division members milled about, stacks of variously printed papers in hand.

A few of them greeted Nanao, and she returned the pleasantries as she reached where Shuuhei was.

After noticing her presence, he got to his feet.

"What now?" he asked, scratching his cheek.

Nanao frowned. "You don't seem happy with the name you drew."

He sighed and began to cross something out. "Of course I'm not. I've got the person that's hardest to shop for." He paused and glanced at her. "Did you need something?"

She nodded. "We'd like you to run an article detailing the rules of the Secret Santa game."

He frowned, thumbing through the papers. "But weren't they pretty clear?"

"I believe some people might need a reminder."

"Sure thing." Nodding absently, he scribbled something onto a blanket sheet, and then stuck his pen behind his ear. "You already got it written up?"

Nanao produced a folded up piece of paper from her sleeve and handed it to him. He unfolded it, looked it over, and gave another nod before sitting down again.

"The issue comes out tomorrow, so it'll be hard to work it in, but I'll find a way."

"A full page notice," she clarified. "On the first page, preferably."

Her tone was one that didn't leave room for argument, but he felt compelled to try anyway. "But that's -"

"Thank you," she said, bowing slightly before making her way towards the door. As soon as she disappeared through the threshold, Shuuhei sighed and dropped his head onto the desk.

"But that's my column…"


End file.
